Underground
by ShellyHale
Summary: "I...I-I don't need help..." She exhaled, her eyelids fighting and betraying her after a few milliseconds of having them open and staring at the beasts in front of her. "I know what I am." ONESHOT.


**Song: Alice Underground by Avril Lavigne.**

**Characters: Leah Clearwater**

**Rated: K-T**

* * *

**Tripping out**

**Spinning around**

**I'm underground**

**I fell down**

**Yeah, I fell down...**

"Seth, turn off the light." Squinting her bright eyes and creasing her forehead as the sudden intensity of the gleaming light-bulb poured into her room, Leah Clearwater threw the sheets off from her body. Kicking them with her long, tanned legs as she mumbled a curse. "Seth, you ugly prepubescent boy, turn off the damn light!" She snapped, this time her anger easily flooding in without hesitation.

She walked towards the door, ready to bash her little brothers' skull in as he annoyingly turned on the light of the hallway right outside of her room. He seemed to be doing that quite often, knowing perfectly well that Leah was a light sleeper and woke up with any fragment of a distraction. Oh, how he loved to anger her. "Damn it, Seth. I'm going to beat your little ass to the last generation of Clearwater's. That way you can go say hello to your granny, you son of a-" And before she could get her entire threat out, after opening the door to her room completely, the sudden bright light blinded her. Erasing everything around her, as it reeled her in and she started falling.

**I'm freaking out, where am I now?**

**Upside down and I can't stop it now**

**Can't stop me now. **

"Uff-"Landing roughly on her stomach, Leah let out a silent howl of pain. "I'm going to murder that boy." She mumbled, her fist clenching as she felt a sharp pain on her abdomen. How the hell did little Seth develop the guts to attack her, Leah will never know. But she was going to make sure it was the last thing her brother would ever do in his lifetime. The nerve of him, hitting a girl.

Slapping her palms to the wet grass, Leah pushed herself upward. Blowing the hair that had stuck to the side of her face with a quick twist of her mouth. Her eyes glaring at her surroundings; her brown eyes registering the tall tress and overgrown grass everywhere in sight.

A forest. _Obviously_.

It was the forest that was between La Push and Forks. Yards of decaying old trees and bushes of dried up plants that decorated the very popular trails of Forks's hikers, that separated the two towns. That separated the pale faces from the Quileutes.

The forest that had been her fathers' home away from home.

"What the hell?" She growled, noticing that the sun was shinning down on her body with the warmest of would not have been a problem any other day, except that when she was dusting herself off from the twigs that had jabbed her body when she was so viciously thrown to the grassy ground, she noticed that she was missing her pants. And her shirt. And, oh, how to forget her, _every_ item of clothing she had on when she went to sleep! Even her socks!

"This is getting twisted, Seth-" She called, crossing her arms across her chest after she pulled her long black hair towards her front. "If you and your new perverted buddy, Embry Call, think that this is some kind of humorous scenario, you have another thing coming to you! You might share laughter with him, but I'm the _only_ one that can donate blood to you after I leave you in the brim of death!"

Dark clouds started to approach the rare bright-blue sky; invading everything with a murky gray hue above.

"Seth..." Leah called, her eyebrows narrowing as she waited for his response. "Embry?" She asked in a rougher tone, her arms squeezing together as she felt the air blow around her. Sending shivers up her spine as the air slapped beside her body, freezing everything that was covered in her skin. "Jacob Black?" She muttered, hissing as she thought of Billy Black's only idiot of a son.

And yet, still no response. Just the sound of the leaves ruffling by the grace of the air.

**I, I'll get by...**

**I, I'll survive...**

**When the world's crashing down**

**When I fall and hit the ground**

**I will turn myself around**

**Don't you try to stop me**

**I, I won't cry**

"This is not funny anymore guys..."She muttered, swallowing back that knot of undefinable emotions that had just crawled its' way up her throat. "If this is about kicking your asses out of my house yesterday...well, I'm _not_ apologizing! So you better hand me my clothes back you twisted bastards before I murder all of you!"

Okay-maybe that was not that way of handling things.

But can you blame her? Leah Clearwater does _not_ apologize. Not even if she tried or if she was really disturbed by the fact that she had been attacked and left naked by a group of stupid, hormonal-driven idiots that lived in the same reservation she happened to be born and doomed into.

"Seth, I will spare your life, little brother, but you've got to cut the crap already." Leah said, her eyes narrowing as nothing was heard from the bushes or large trees. "Damn it, Seth, do you want me to tell mom about your sick participation with your friends?"

And again, nothing came.

"_Seth_!" Leah bellowed, her anger reaching its' dangerous level as another few minutes past and nothing happened. "I swear to..."She paused; somewhere along the group of bushes ahead of her the leaves began crackling. And not in that the-wind-just-happened-to-blow sort of way. But like someone was standing there, making them move. "Seth?"

Hoping to get a response in return, but then realizing that it was _her_ and her luck had ran out months ago when her cousin Emily Young had visited and taken the most precious thing she had, a great pair of eyes shone inside of the dark bushes.

There was something about them-something about the color and shape that made her heart flutter. Something that poked into Leah's memory that had her glued to them as they blinked at her. Not even attempting to run like a normal person as a creep was staring at her from inside some plants.

And in the second that she should have taken to flee, that's when it happened.

A pack of wolves started to descend on her from the other side of the bushes. Wolves that stared at her carefully as one by one they made themselves visible. All of them great, majestic animals with rich-colored coats of fur and eyes so profound and human-like that they frightened her.

"I'm going to die..."Leah breathed, staring at the beasts with resignation as she took one cautious step away from them. "I'm going to be the naked native girl who got mauled by a knit of mutant dogs..."

The leader, the darkest one among the wolves, approached Leah with a firm stare. Keeping his wide eyes connected to hers as he took calm steps forward and her naked body collided with a tree behind her.

Slapping a hand against her torso, clutching on to the skin right above her heart, Leah felt a sudden rush of affection sink into her skin for the animal; even as she felt a gush of adrenaline penetrate her. There was something about his animalistic eyes that made her feel fearless. Like there really wasn't anything to fear even though she was surrounded by a pack of freak-wolves.

"Leah..."The girl raised her eyebrow as a deep voice sounded inside the deep walls of her head. "I never dreamed that this could happen...Not to you..."

**I found myself in Wonderland**

**Get back on my feet, again**

**Is this real?**

**Is this pretend?**

**I'll take a stand until the end**

"S-Sam?" She stuttered, her eyes narrowing at the wolf in front of her as her blood raced inside her veins. She could have never mistaken that husky voice in her lifetime. It was a voice that still haunted her dreams at night. One that would profess his love to her cousin over and over again. "W-What happened...Why are you on all fours?" She asked bluntly holding back, wanting to throw something in like 'Of course you're in all fours, you heartbreaking, lying, son of a bitch!' but right now she was having a bit of trouble breathing right.

"This isn't right, Leah...but I can't change it. You're a part of us. A part of our brotherhood...In your blood runs the legacy of our ancestors." The wolf kept his eyes focused. Never blinking as the naked girl before him raised her eyebrow at him.

"What legacy? What the _hell_ are you talking about, Sam?" Leah hissed, stopping herself before she could continue talking to the idiot puppy in front of her. "Dear lord, I've gone insane. It was to be expected, I mean come on, but I never thought it would be _this_ fast...I'm talking to a hairy figure of my imagination!"

"At least she admits she's crazy-"

"Embry?"Leah stopped her ranting, her gazing moving back towards the pack in front of her instead of looking up at the stormy sky and cursing the man up there. "You've got to be kidding me? Now I'm imagining Embry Call? I would get why you are in my dreams, Sam, but _him_? I've definitely gone insane."

"Look, Clearwater, you're not the shiniest penny in the damn lot. So don't think for a second-"

"_Silence_!" A growl rippled through the dark wolf, his head turning a fraction of an inch as the wolf behind him fell silent. "Leah...I'm trying to tell you something here. Please understand. The legends _are_ true...we really are descendants of wolves...We're werewolves, Leah, and we are exist to protect the humans."

"Protect them from what, Sam?" But before the hallucination of her ex could speak in his puppy-form, a light-bulb went off inside her head. "_Vampires_, Sam? Really? Those were all just crazy legends meant to entertain and spook the hell out of us...There is _no_ such thing as the Cold Ones..._right_?" On the last word Leah's voice squeaked, a hope of them agreeing with her and just telling her that she is dead and this was just a prank by god for not taking out the trash when her mom had asked, burned deep in her plea. "...Sam?"

"Welcome to the pack, Leah Clearwater." Sam spoke softly, his voice filled with regret and pain as his giant eyes watered as he took sight of the girl he used to love-Of the girl he still loved. "Join your pack-brothers, Leah, as the first female wolf among us."

Shaking her head as they started to approach her again, Leah ran.

She ran pass them, into the blinding light that was starting to form behind them. She ran as fast as she could without letting the pain of the twigs in her feet stop her. She ran and ran.

Until the light engulfed her once more and her naked body was falling again.

**I, I'll get by**

**I, I'll survive**

**When the world's crashing down**

**When I fall and hit the ground**

**I will turn myself around**

**Don't you try to stop me**

**I, I won't cry**

"_Argh_!"

A wretched screech broke loud and painful; startling and invading the night.

"Leah!"

In the deep light of the moon, Leah Clearwater appeared in the middle of the forest not far away from the entrance of their Reservation. "Argh!" She screamed again, hearing the rapid footsteps along the ground make themselves more prominent. Her ears had perked up; she could hear _everything_. The leaves crackle, the ground shake, distant heartbeats, voices, animals, the wind, her internal organs bursting into flames as her skin threatened to peel.

She was in pain, so much pain.

She didn't quite remember when it started, but only that she started shaking. That she had been angry, angrier than usual. She had cursed, screamed, punched, kicked, and then she exploded...At least, that's how she felt.

"_Leah_!" Arriving in the exact moment as she fell to the dirt beneath her, Sam Uley stopped in his running. Halting in front of the girl as he raised his hand high in the air, stopping the group of teenage boys that were right after his trial. "...Leah?" He asked in a whisper, his eyes staring shockingly at the crumbled girl.

"Move! Get out of the way!"

"Hold him, Paul-"Sam barked, not moving his neck to see Seth Clearwater try and shove the guys holding on to him to get to the victim laying before them.

"She's my sister! _Leah_! Sam-"

"Keep calm, kid!" Paul snapped, trying to silence the commotion little Seth was making.

"S-Seth..."Leah breathed, her head slowly rising from the ground as she managed some strength to move.

They all stared at her; all of them completely focused on the girl as she had whispered a word. Their eyes seemed scared, worried, and slightly uncomfortable as they registered that she was completely naked and her clothes were just mere rags all around her.

"...Is she okay?" Embry had murmured, helping Paul hold on to Seth and preventing him from sprinting towards his sister.

Narrowing his eyes at the exhausted girl in front of him, Sam walked silently to her. Feeling his heart break as he noticed how weak and torn she actually looked. How destroyed her face shone in the moonlight as she breathed heavily. Her body thrown on the ground from her own accord. "...Don't you see the similarities?"Sam said in a low voice to his pack, his arms shaking as he stretched them towards his ex-girlfriend.

"She's phased."

Murmurs broke out behind Sam, mixing with Seth's shouts for his sister as Embry had spoken what was obvious. "She has..." The Alpha added with a solemn nod, finally mustering all his courage as he picked Leah up from the ground. His shame washing over him like a tsunami over the coast. Drowning him as his guilt grew a hundred times more as the girl whimpered in pain. "After she's had some rest-"Sam began, this time facing his brothers as Seth escaped from Paul's grip and came running to toss his jacket over the exposure of his older sister. "We will gather at Clearwater's and explain to her everything...She's a member of the pack now, and she deserves to know the truth. It's a transition we've _all_ been through...She's going to need help."

"_No_..."With some of the waking conscience that she had left, Leah opened her eyes as wide as she could. Which was not much, but it was enough for the guys around her to look her in the eyes as she laid helplessly in the arms of the man who broke her heart. "I...I-I don't need help..."She exhaled, her eyelids fighting and betraying her after a few milliseconds of having them open and staring at the beasts in front of her. "I know what I am."

And she slept; flashing back to the sight of her paws touching La Push's soil for the very first time.

* * *

**A Oneshot because I have had a sudden free day and I find myself**

**captivated by the world of Twilight again.**

**Oh! And because Leah is rocks! And she has suddenly become my favorite character. Wooooo! :D**

**(Just to clarify though, I can't remember who phased first. Seth or Leah, but this is FF sooo...yay?)**

**R&R please.  
**


End file.
